


You're Addicted To Love

by thisiswherethefishlives



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswherethefishlives/pseuds/thisiswherethefishlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they have is a series of stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You like to think that you're immune to the stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breath hot against her skin, she can feel him standing behind her. Oh, so close. He doesn’t touch her – he hasn’t touched her once. They have been playing this game for over a month now and it doesn’t seem like the time will come when skin will meet against skin. Instead, all they have is a series of stolen moments.

Breath hot against her skin, she can feel him standing behind her. Oh, so close. He doesn’t touch her – he hasn’t touched her once. They have been playing this game for over a month now and it doesn’t seem like the time will come when skin will meet against skin. Instead, all they have is a series of stolen moments.

Like most illicit things it began innocently. Lingering glances one morning, a subtle run of the tongue against chapped lips the next. This seduction has been tortuous, quiet, and very much in public. Not one word is uttered between the two once they step onto the train. Instead they assume the roles of total strangers and it would take a studied eye to realize what was going on between the two. She smirks to herself, quite aware of his form behind her – one hand above her holding on to the strap, the other hand doing double duty as it cages her in while helping him to maintain balance.

This public closeness is a variation of the usual theme. Most train rides involve the kind of flirting that would go unnoticed by even the most aware of passengers. Today however, she made the conscious decision to forgo her usual stockings – this slight change in wardrobe only helped to accentuate how short her favorite skirt rode upon her thighs. It only continued to ride up as she slowly, deliberately, spread her legs apart after setting herself down in the seat across from him. Just like that she had his attention – toned, bare legs opening under a sinfully short skirt.

Green eyes met red and the intensity of the eye contact alone left her soaking wet. Without one word they both knew that the rules had changed.

It was only after the rushed morning commute had ended that he made his move, casually standing and grabbing a handle towards the end of the train to steady himself. Two stops later she joined him in standing and felt secret shivers up run and down her spine from having him so close. Close enough to touch… to lick from head to toe.

Keeping watch on the remaining passengers, she slowly rubs her thighs together in a vain attempt to relieve some of the tension coiling inside of her. Suddenly, he shifts closer and she has to remind herself to breathe after feeling his own labored breath upon her neck. “Maka,” he drawls, lightly tracing the length of her neck with the tips of his fingers. “Do you know what you do to me?”

She tries to answer but she can barely manage to think coherently, let alone respond. Shaking her head she focuses on how words work when it suddenly hits her that he’s no longer behind her. Correction – her dumbass partner managed to get halfway off the train in the time that it took her to snap out of her lusty haze.

“C’mon Bookworm, this is our stop. Don’t tell me you forgot where we were going… so not cool.”

“MAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOP!”

The doors have barely begun to slide shut as she storms away from the train leaving a very unconscious weapon in her wake. She reasons to herself that he should have known better and when asked about it later Soul would have to agree.


	2. It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was pissed. No, pissed didn’t begin to describe what she was feeling. She was livid… and incensed… and so damn horney. If she was being honest with herself, she’d admit that more than anything she was disappointed. Disappointed with Soul. With herself. Granted, introspection had never been Maka’s strong point, so she settled on livid. It had a nice ring to it.

She was pissed. No, pissed didn’t begin to describe what she was feeling. She was livid… and incensed… and so damn horney. If she was being honest with herself, she’d admit that more than anything she was disappointed. Disappointed with Soul. With herself. Granted, introspection had never been Maka’s strong point, so she settled on livid. It had a nice ring to it.

Exiting the station only made her bad mood worse. The long walk home was tedious enough without the threatening thunderclouds looming above. Death City may be in the middle of the desert, but when it happens to rain it pours.

Ten minutes in into the trek home the rain started coming down in heavy sheets. Head down, pigtails plastered to the sides of her face, she was certain that she looked like a drowned rat. Definitely not brightening her current disposition. Damn Soul for being such a jerk. If he had just maintained the status quo she wouldn’t be walking home alone soaked to the bone. He should have known better – the train rides were sacred. They didn’t touch, and they never ever spoke to each other. If they didn’t interact, it wasn’t real. If it wasn’t real, there wouldn’t be consequences.

“Stupid, stupid, STUPID Soul!”

As if answering her curses, she could make out the faint rumble of the bastard’s bike. It grew louder by the second – the idiot! He knew better than to race in weather like this. It was suicide and just plain dumb. With a roll of the eyes she continued as far as possible before he managed to cut her off.

“Get on the bike.”

Without saying anything, she started walking around the bike at a faster pace only to come to a complete stop at the sensation of his hand around her wrist.

“C’mon, baka,” he said softly. “Walking home in this weather just to make a point is stupid.”

He must have caught the twitch of an eye in response to his comment because he hurried to continue his train of thought.

“It’s the weapon’s job to protect to meister. Please… get on the bike.”

She knew after that it was hopeless; she couldn’t fight him when he said things like that. Resigned to the fact that she would be riding with Soul, she hopped on to the bike and hoped that they would be home soon. Silence hung between them and she had never felt more grateful for her partner’s quiet nature. Sure, he could be a real ass, and he could be immature, but when she needed quiet he was quick to understand. Weary and wet, Maka wanted nothing more than to lock herself into her room. Dry clothes and a good book would help in her newest game plan – Operation: Forget Today Ever Happened was officially a go.

Leaving him to park his bike, she forced herself to climb the stairs towards their apartment. It was slow going, what with her soaked frame and gloomy disposition. Unsurprisingly, Soul caught up to her just as she was opening the door.

It didn’t matter, she told herself, once she made it to the shelter of her room he would have to leave her be. That was the plan (and it was a great plan) until she once again felt his chilled fingers wrap around her wrist. Pulling away only had the opposite effect as he yanked her backwards against his chest.

For the second time in one day Maka found herself shivering within close proximity of the death scythe. This time the line between arousal and dread was damn near nonexistent.

Gently, almost reverently, Soul tugged her by the wrist until her body faced towards his.

“Tch… won’t even make eye contact with me, will ya? We can’t have that.”

Removing his hand from her wrist, his fingers began to make quick work of the buttons on her jacket. Two buttons came undone before she realized what he was doing.

“S-Soul! Stop it. What are you thinking, undressing me like that?!”

She tried to pull away, but again he held her in place. Panicking she swept her arm back to better aim the book that materialized out of thin air.

“Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Ch---“

The book fell to the ground as both of her arms were restrained by his. Gulping, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Releasing her, Soul returned her gaze. The eye contact was all it took for the panic to drain from her body.

“Look, Maka,” he started as once again he began to work at her buttons, “we need to talk about this. Whatever this is, it’s not going to go away if we ignore it.”

With a heavy sqwelch her jacket hit the floor. The weapon lowered himself to one knee and began to untie her boots. First one and then the other.

“Soul, you really don’t – “

“Don’t tell me that I don’t have to do this. It’s my job to protect you. I want to. I want to take care of you and I know you well enough to see that you’re upset and freaking out. The way I see it, we should probably talk about it.”

Stepping out of her boots, Maka allowed herself to be lead to the couch that they shared. After Soul grabbed a couple of towels he joined sat down and prodded her shoulder until she grudgingly started to towel off her hair. They sat quietly for what seemed like hours, the only noises to be heard in the room was the soft rustle of towels as they dried themselves. Risking a glance to the right she could see that he was slouched back against the armrest, lazy eyes never once leaving her direction. It seemed that he was waiting for her to speak which was terribly unfortunate since she didn’t feel like there was anything to talk about.

“Soul, I appreciate that you want to fix whatever happened earlier, but I really don’t think that you have to worry. Nothing happened, right? Nothing is wrong so there is nothing to fix.”

Bracing herself to put up a fight she purposely made her eyes meet his and even managed to dredge up a smile. She was prepared to see an angry Soul, or an apathetic Soul. She wasn’t expecting his face to be so soft and open… and handsome. Gah!

“I’m sorry but something did happen today – honestly it’s been happening for awhile now. All the lingering glances and flushed cheeks… you can’t pretend that you haven’t noticed. Hell, I have been your partner for years. We have fought together, lived together, and grown together for too long for you to seriously believe that I’ll let this lie. I know it wasn’t cool today in the train – I respect that it may have been out of line – but I can’t deny what I said then. You have no idea what you do to me. Every glance you send my way makes me happier. Each kind word or encouraging smile touches me in ways you may never know. I’ve felt that way around you for almost as long as we have known each other but lately it’s been different – being around you has felt sexy and exciting and I don’t think that it’s wrong.”

He gently reached out and brushed the very tips of his fingers against her cheek. Maka could feel the heat spread across her cheeks as he continued to speak.

“You need to know that you’re the only person that I would die for. You’re the only one that I want to spend each day with, and it doesn’t matter to me that you’re a bookworm or that you’re too smart for your own good. The look that you gave me earlier on the train… when you started to spread your legs…”

Oh yeah, she could feel the flush continue to spread all over her neck and down her chest.

“It was then that I hoped it wasn’t all in my head. The way you looked at me made me think that maybe you want me as much as I want you. Please don’t tell me I made it all up.”

Silence. It ate at her. All of the things that she wanted to say and all of the things that she knew better than to say. How do you tell your partner that you’re terrified to be around him because you’re afraid that one day you’ll give in and love him back? She had known for a while now that Soul’s feelings had grown beyond a platonic friendship – in fact, it was this knowledge that lead her to start teasing him on the train. It wasn’t supposed to lead to anything more than a rush of endorphins and a fun little challenge. The power that she held over him when she would lick her lips or thumb subtly over one of her shirt’s top buttons was addictive.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and made to stand up.

“Maka… Look, I’m sorry I dumped all of this on you. Maybe you were right and there really wasn’t anything going on at all. I, eh… yeah. I’m going to go change. Wet clothes and all. Yeah.”

He made it two steps before her small hand reached out to stop him. She wasn’t able to wrap her fingers around his wrist like he could with her, but her light touch was enough to have him stop in his tracks. Gesturing with her free hand that he should sit back down, she tried to use the time it bought to come up with a new plan. When nothing came to her she decided to go with her instincts and see where it lead.

Before commonsense could stop her, she shifted into Soul’s lap so that they were facing each other. Surprisingly steady hands began to mimic his earlier actions as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She kept her eyes trained down towards her current task so as to avoid his gaze and it wasn’t until she began to slide his shirt over his shoulders that he moved to stop her.

“Soul. Please just let me do this. I need to do this. I want to take care of you too.”

She could see that he was still unsure of her actions, but she continue with her ministrations pulling off his damp undershirt after the button down was removed. Fingers tentatively reached out to trace the muscles and scars that made up his chest. Lightly scratching her nails down from his shoulders, she made a mental note each time he twitched and jumped.

“I’ve been afraid of what these changes might mean. I know that you’re not my papa but that doesn’t change the fact that everything seems to be changing so quickly.”

Locking her eyes with his, she started to undo the buttons on her own shirt as well.

“I don’t know what this will mean for us, but I don’t want you to think that you’ve made anything up. I have seen you as more than a weapon partner for longer than you’ve probably been interested in me… but it’s frightening. I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m around you. If I’m not teasing you on the train I’m trying desperately to ignore the fact that you look at me like you want to eat me up.”

The words had flown from her mouth and once they were out she wasn’t sure what else to say. She wasn’t prepared for the confessions or the feelings. Her shirt long forgotten, she leaned forward to bury her face in the crook of his neck so that he couldn’t see the flush that was returning quickly to her cheeks. That simple action brought them flush together – skin on skin.

“I don’t know where we go from here, but I do know that I’m not going anywhere. I trust you enough to know that you’re not going anywhere either.”

His breath was warm on her shoulder and she could feel him smile at her words.

“Cool.”


	3. You know you're gonna have to face it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months, six missions, two trips to the infirmary, and one holiday party later Maka’s trust in Soul proved to be a good investment. If the looks he was shooting her across the dance floor held any weight, the investment would be paying off tonight. Slowly sipping at her glass of punch, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks while simultaneously sinking between her legs. It was going to be a good night, but only if she could avoid the questioning glances from Tsubaki long enough to drag her weapon back home.

Three months, six missions, two trips to the infirmary, and one holiday party later Maka’s trust in Soul proved to be a good investment. If the looks he was shooting her across the dance floor held any weight, the investment would be paying off tonight. Slowly sipping at her glass of punch, she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks while simultaneously sinking between her legs. It was going to be a good night, but only if she could avoid the questioning glances from Tsubaki long enough to drag her weapon back home.

“Maka-chan, are you alright? You look flushed and you’ve been distracted all night long. Have you been feeling well?”

Tsubaki’s sweet and well meaning voice broke Maka out of her reverie. About to answer, she was distracted by a large, warm hand in the small of her back.

“Oh, don’t worry about her too much - I think that she’s still feeling the effects of the last mission. Hey Bookworm, what do you say we head home and get you to bed?”

She could feel Soul’s heat radiating from his hand while his voice sent shivers down her spine. While they still weren’t “official,” the past few months had allowed their relationship to slowly evolve into something that a casual observer would call a “serious relationship.” Soul and Maka had decided to eschew labels in favor of making out on their couch and copping feels when no one was around. So far it had worked out fairly well, but Maka was beginning to grow tired of the fangirls continuing to throw themselves at her partner as if he was a free man… though she couldn’t blame them… technically…

Even though Maka wanted to chop each and every one of his admirers, it was the painful truth that she had been the one to put the brakes on being “together” in public. She was once again startled out of her thoughts when she felt Soul place his other hand to feel her forehead.

“Maka, don’t tell me that you’re actually coming down with something?”

“Ah, no. Nothing to worry about here! Actually, Soul, could you please walk me to the kitchen? I want to get a class of something that isn’t alcoholic.”

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and began leading him away – throwing her friend an apologetic glance over her shoulder.

“We’ll be back in a few minutes Tsubaki - just holler if Black*Star starts climbing the curtains again!”

Gaining speed with each step, she didn’t relinquish her grip upon her bewildered partner until they made it to the relative quiet of the kitchen. After a quick sweep of the room to make sure that they were indeed alone, she pushed the scythe against the wall and started to attack his neck with her lips as her fingers made quick work of his tie and dress shirt.

“Hah-Maka, what?!”

Pausing from trailing her tongue from his chin towards the tip of his scar, she growled into his neck.

“Those… those… FLOOZIES! They were throwing themselves all over you.”

“Tch, do you think I want them to? C’mon, Maka. You know me better than that. I would never do anythi—“

“It’s not you that I worry about, Soul. It’s them, and their blatant disrespect towards me.”

….

….

“Wait. You think they are disrespecting you by being all over me?”

“Well, yes. You’re my – well, clearly we’re – um… You’re my partner!”

….

….

“Yeah, they know that. Everyone knows that I’m your partner. I’m your weapon. As far as everyone else is concerned, I’m fair game because you can’t bring yourself to see men as anything more than inconveniences.”

Hurt pooling in her chest, Maka was lost for words. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen. She was going to… well, she had planned to bring him to the kitchen to… Oh. God. The sad truth of the matter was that Maka probably would have fucked him right here. In Kid’s kitchen.

“I don’t know what we’re doing here Maka, but the only one being disrespectful is you. Those girls out there are dumb. You know that. I mean, they can’t help the fact that they were clearly dropped on their heads as infants. You’re the one trying to violate your weapon in someone else’s kitchen. So. Not. Cool. I’d much rather we do this at home.”

Suddenly he was pushing her backwards and lifting her lithe body so that she was resting on the kitchen island. Before she could catch up with the sudden turn of events she could feel his mouth latch on to her neck – teeth worrying the delecate skin. Her eyes shot open at the thought and she did her best to push him off.

“Soul! You’re going to leave a mark!”

His laughter vibrated through her body, and even though she knew that she should be pissed she couldn’t help but think how hot the whole situation was.

“I know.”

With those two words he returned his mouth to her neck while his nimble pianist’s fingers began to trace light patterns along the exposed skin of her thighs. The dress that she had picked for tonight wasn’t the sexiest thing known to man, but it was short enough to show off her toned legs. Right now it seemed like Soul approved. Her fingers knotted roughly through his white hair as one of his hands rose ever higher until his fingers grazed the soaking heat between her legs. All ministrations faltering, he raised his eyes to hers.

“…. No panties?”

Flushed cheeks burning, Maka forced herself to shake her head in confirmation. Confirmation turned quickly to confusion and something that felt a lot like hurt as Soul pulled away from her quickly and began to button up his shirt.

“S-Soul? What’s wrong?”

She could hear him take a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. He took his sweet time before answering, making sure that he looked just as put together as he was before she assaulted him.

“We’re leaving. Right now.”

With both hands he lifted her off the island and put her firmly on her feet. Confused, she began to ask again but his lips cut her off. His arms crushed her body firm against his and she could distinctly feel just how affected Soul had been by their previous activities. Pulling away, he straightened out her dress before walking over to the door.

“We’re leaving now because I am NOT going to fuck you in Kid’s kitchen in the middle of a party. Our first time is at the very least going to be behind a locked door damnit, so if you don’t mind, I’d like to make that happen as soon as possible.”

That was all Maka needed to know. Confidence flowing through her veins, she dragged her weapon out of the kitchen back towards the party. Quickly saying goodbyes to her friends, she was about to head out the door when she realized there was one more thing to take care of. Marching up to the bandstand with as much bravado as she could muster, Maka took hold of the microphone and took a deep breath before speaking.

“Eh, excuse me! Hi everyone. Sorry to interrupt the party, but I have announcement to make. If one more of you fangirls makes a move on my boyfriend Soul, I will crush you. I will crush you without thinking twice.”

Everyone at the party sweatdropped as Maka smiled sweetly towards the crowd.

“Thanks. I hope that everyone enjoys the rest of their evening!”

Hopping off the stage, she ushered her shocked weapon out the door before she could stop and think about what she had just done.

“Uh, Maka, I’m pretty sure you didn’t have to do that.”

Eye twitching, her grip grew vice-like as she continued to move him towards their apartment.

“Did you not want to be my boyfriend Soul? You seemed pretty into me when your fingers were all in my –“

“No, stupid! I meant that you didn’t have to announce it since I pretty much marked you for everyone to see while we were in the kitchen.”

Hands flying to her neck, she grimaced as she could actually feel the raised surface of the hickey he had left.

“Now come on, let’s get home before your father hears about this. I fully intend to take my girlfriend against a bed in a manly fashion, but I can only do that if I’m alive.”

Laughing, she again took his hand and wove his fingers with hers. As they ran through the streets of Death City, Maka couldn’t help but think that it was going to be a very good night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature just to be safe. This isn't exactly smuttastic.


End file.
